Volver a encontrarte
by Carla Mikaelson
Summary: Que pasaría si la bella que todos conocemos, ¿no fuera asi?, ¿que pasaría si ella fuera un original? si una vez fue el gran amor de Damon y ¿si por alguna circunstancia se separaron?, ¿que lado eligira? algún día encontrare la venganza que tanto su corazón reclama... Bella & Damon... denme una oportunidad por favor pasen y lean
1. prologo

Mi nombre es Isabella Mikaelson, tengo mas de un mil años, mis padres son Michael y Ester, tengo seis hermanos, Elijah, Fin, Niklaus, Kol, quien es mi hermano gemelo, Rebecca, y Henrik, somos la denominada "familia original", somos vampiros. Mi madre era bruja ella hizo la convocatoria de la vida del sol y la inmortalidad, del árbol de roble blanco, luego nos hizo beber sangre antes que mi padre nos matara.

Mi hermano klaus es un hibrido, es producto de una relación de mi mama con un hombre lobo, el ha estado tratando de romper la maldición del sol y la luna, el necesita un doppelganger, lo intento con Katerine, quien yo creía que era mi mejor amiga, pero resulto ser la mujer que arruino mi vida, ella convirtió mi eternidad en un infierno.

En 1860 conocí al amor de mi vida, Damon Salvatore, el dueño de mi corazón, de mi eternidad, éramos muy felices nos íbamos a casar. Ese dia estaba arreglándome cuando katerine apareció en mi cuarto para ayudarme, estaba distraída nerviosa, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me clavo la daga en el corazón, me traicionó, pero no sin antes decirme que Damon iba a ser suyo.

Unos 4 años mas tarde empecé a reaccionar, volví a despertar, Anna me despertó, y se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, trate durante mucho tiempo de encontrar a Damon, pero no podia encontrarlo, en 1864 fui a mistic fall ana me dijo que ahí estaba katerine, me iba a vengar por destruir mi vida, por separarme de el. Estaba llegando al pueblo cuando anna me detuvo, me dijo que se estaba armando una revuelta por la existencia de los vampiros, y también me contó que Giuseppe mato a sus hijos, ese dia fue el fin de mi existencia, mi alma se habia ido junto a el.

Desde ese momento, estuve vagando por el mundo, buscando a katerine iba a encontrar mi venganza, pero también escondiéndome de Klaus, el nos queria matar a todos para que nadie pudiese ser un obstáculo, para el.

Actualmente me encuentro en Forks, Washington, uso el nombre de Isabella Swan, hija de Charlie, lo hipnotice para que creyeran que es mi padres, voy a la preparatoria, soy una chica común, torpe, pelo castaño, y ojos marrones, pero la verdad es que tengo el pelo castaño claro pero tengo ojos azules, y soy una persona muy fuerte.

En este pueblo encontré a otros vampiros, una raza diferente, todos descendientes nuestros, salgo con uno, el es muy sobre protector con migo, nunca le dije quien soy, no me animo a hacerlo. No le tengo la confianza suficiente, el no es damon, el sabia todo de mi, ellos son muy buenos con migo, no les cuento para no ponerlos en peligro, si es que klaus me encuentra, algún dia vengare la muerte de mi hermano henrik, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que ese dia no esta muy lejos.


	2. no lo puedo creer

**BPOV**

Hoy un típico dia mas, la verdad no se como se me ocurrió venir a este desolado pueblo lluvioso, tal vez la razon será por que aca klaus no me vendría a buscar, siendo yo una chica de la gran cuidad, me aburro con facilidad, no tengo mucho que hacer voy de la escuela, a la casa de charlie, y de lo charlie a lo de los cullen, ellos son vampiros, no son como yo, son una especie diferente, su piel es dura, son fríos, y brillan a la luz del sol, pueden creerlo BRILLAN, si es raro, pero lo mas raro es que se alimentan de animales, ughf no se como lo hacen, lo intente una vez pero es absolutamente horrendo, yo solo bebo sangre humana, hace mucho que no mato a nadie, robo del banco de sangre, no lo hago muy seguido para no levantar sospechas, mas con carlisle trabajando en el hospital.

Carlisle es un hombre honrado, aprecia la vida humana, es muy gentil, es persona digna de admiración, será por el que aca no bebo de las personas, antes de llegar lo hacia siempre, me considero una chica rebelde.

Esme es como una madre para mí, siempre me trata como su hija, es cariñosa, atenta, todo lo que hubiese deseado en una madre.

Edward es un chico especial, es atento, caballeroso, lindo, sobre protector y esa sonrisa que me llama la atención.

Emmett es como si fuese mi hermano, me hace recordar mucho a mi hermano kol aunque el no es una masa de músculos como lo es emmett.

Rosalie es muy antipática con migo, como si me odiara, como si le hubiese hecho algo a ella.

Jasper es mi lindo mayor, lo conocí cuando el estaba en la guerra por esa época, yo era enfermera, (es irónico con toda la sangre que me rondaba).

Alice es como mi hermana becca adicta a las compras, me recuerda mucho a ella, excepto físicamente ya que son muy diferentes.

Que tienen todos en común es el hecho de que me tratan como si fuese una muñequita de cristal, si me fuese a romper por cualquier cosa. Lo que no sabían es lo que soy yo, ni mucho menos que soy mucho mas fuerte que ellos, ni nada por el estilo.

Vivo con charlie, es jefe de policía, es un hombre amable no es muy sociable lo cual es genial, use compulsión con el para hacerle creer que soy su hija, a pesar de que no lo soy realmente, le tome mucho cariño, es como si fuese mi verdadero padre.

Ahora estaba en la casa de los cullen, no me habia estado alimentando bien, si saben a lo que me refiero, hacia casi tres semanas ya, recién el fin de semana lo podría hacer, cuando ellos se iban de caza, me habia quedado sin bolsas en casa de charlie, no podia ir al hospital por que parecia que me tenian vigilada, era odioso, pero si queria pasar desapercibida lo tenia que hacer.

"bella, te sentis bien, estas mas palida de lo usual" pregunto esme como dije es amorosa.

"si esme, debo haber comido algo en mal estado, no se preocupe"

"queres que te haga un te o algo para que te mejores" pregunto.

"no, no, esta bien, ya se me pasara"

"debería hacerle caso, no se te ve bien" dijo edward que recién habia entrado en la sala.

"no me siento muy mal." El me miro como diciendo no me mientas.

"realmente, enserio lo digo" no lo decia enserio, parecia tener un hierro caliente atravesándome la garganta, tenia sed, y faltaban dos días para que se vallan.

Antes de que pudiera tratar de convencerlo carlisle entro a la cocina, con el teléfono en la mano, se ve que era importante. Cuando corto nos informo que iban a venir unas personas que necesitaban ayuda con un problema, nos dijo que eran vampiros.

"alice te esta buscando" dijo edward

"uggh que quiere ahora, supongo que jugar a barbie bella" dije en un tono no muy bueno.

"adivinas bien, casi, en realidad, quiere que la acompañes a comprar" cuando no, amaba ir de compras pero a comprar ropa para isabella, o isa o izz pero no para bella la torpe.

Con edward tenia una relación rara, estábamos juntos pero no era mi novio, novio, pero tampoco éramos nada. Era lindo tener con quien compartir algo, sentirse querida, no lo amaba pero lo apreciaba.

De repente me vino a la cabeza damon, como daría todo por volver a estar con el, desearía que katherine no se hubiese metido en nuestras vidas, yo hubiese estado casada con el desde hace mas de 150 años, felices, amándonos como solíamos hacerlo.

"bella, ey" me dijo alice sacando de mis pensamientos, "que pensabas"

"uhh nada, me distraje" mentí de lo mejor

"bueno, vamos de compras" -dijo saltando como una nena de dos años.

Llegamos al centro comercial de Port Anglés en media hora, con alice al volante fue un record, siempre le dije que no me gustaba, todo era mentira, no podia decirle -ey vas lento para ser vampiro.- aparte ella era muy amable con migo me trataba como si fuera parte de su familia desde hace mucho tiempo.

Anduvimos horas y horas y horas recorriendo y comprando ya estaba muerta de cansancio.

"alice, basta, estoy agotada, ¿podemos venir otro dia? Me quiero ir" le dije prácticamente suplicando.

"esta bien, pero no quiero peros la próxima" parecia retar a una nena, era agotador seguir esta farsa, pero si estaba cansada, mas que no me alimentaba bien.

Metimos todas las bolsas en el auto de alice, ella iba entusiasmada en conocer a estos nuevos vampiros, en cambio yo iba nerviosa, no sabia por que no queria que fuese nadie que me pusiera en peligro, ni a ellos. Esta vez tardamos menos tiempo en volver, cuando llegamos a la casa de los cullen habia un dodge charger rt 440 y un mustang 67 eran hermosos, quienes fueren tenian un gusto en autos impecables.

Cuando llegamos a la sala habia cinco personas de espaldas a nosotras, tres hombres y dos mujeres. Se levantaron para saludarnos y cuando se dieron vuelta me quede sin aliento, creí morir, tenia que ser imposible, luego lo único que supe es que todo se volvió negro…..

**DPOV**

Recién termine de hablar con carlisle, necesitábamos que nos ayudaran a esconder a Elena, pero antes teníamos que organizar nuestra llegada, si podia encontrarnos una casa, con klaus la vida se habia convertido en un infierno, necesitábamos una manera para matarlo pero era imposible, habíamos querido utilizar a katherine para nuestro beneficio pero el se entero y la mato, no me importo mucho su muerte, era una perra sin corazón, la única muerte que aun lloro es la de isabella, aun después de 150 años la seguía amando, tenia que vengar su muerte, klaus la habia alejado de mi para siempre, y lo tenia que ver muerto. Llegamos a la casa de carlisle, en dos horas, yo iba en mi mustang mientras que stefan iba en su charger, jeremy y brujita bonnie venían con nosotros, en realidad con stefan.

"pasen, hacia mucho que no los veia" carlisle seguía siendo aquella amabilidad que lo destacaba.

"un siglo paso, desde la ultima vez" st. Stefan siempre correcto.

"vengan les voy a presentar a mi familia" llegamos a la sala y habia cinco personas.

"ellos son, esme mi esposa, mis hijos, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, y Edward, mi hija alice debe estar por llegar se fue de compras con su amiga bella" respetuosamente saludamos a todos.

"un gusto en conocerlos, ellos son Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena, Stefan y yo soy Damon" nos presente, quien lo hubiese dicho yo no siendo arrogante.

"dinos que los trae por aca" pregunto carlisle

"bueno, Elena, aquí presente, esta siendo buscada por un idiota, por que la necesita para un sacrificio"

"eso es terrible" contesto esme.

"necesitamos esconderla, lo mas que podamos, mientras tratar de encontrar una manera para matarlo"

"pero no se suponen que son vampiros, por que no van y lo matan" pregunto rosalie.

"el es un original, no se lo puede matar asi de fácil, es una muy larga historia" contesto stefan.

"en lo que podamos ayudar, conta con nosotros" dijo carlisle

"llegaron las chicas". Dijo esme.

Cuando nos dimos vuelta había dos chicas, una de pelo negro y otra castaña, era igual a Isabella excepto que sus ojos no eran azules. Cuando ella me vio se puso mas pálida de lo que ya estaba y luego se desmayo, parecía que había visto un fantasma, llegue a agarrarla antes que tocara el suelo. Carlisle me pidió que la pusiera en el sillón, y así lo hice. Después de unas horas empezó a reaccionar. Cuando abrió los ojos, se sentó rápidamente con su cabeza entre las rodillas.

"tendrías que haber permitido que te haga algo hoy" le dijo esme a la chica.

"no, no es eso esme" le contesto, hasta la misma vos que Isabella, pero no podía ser ella.

Cuando ella levanto su rostro se quedo mirándome, como si fuera una alucinación, luego poso su vista en stefan, y luego por ultimo en Elena, parecía no darse cuenta que estaba llorando.

"bella estas bien" le pregunto uno de los chicos, creo que era edward.

"estan muertos" ella susurro.

"se conocen" pregunto Carlisle.

"no" contestamos stefan y yo al mismo tiempo.

"si, si los conozco" Ella nos miro sonrió luego bajo su vista y se poso en un anillo lo retiro, cuando lo hizo sus ojos se volvieron azul, era ella la tenia enfrente, después de creerla muerta por mas de un siglo.

"isabella" ella hizo una sonrisa, me acerque y la abrase, como hubiese querido hacerlo durante mucho tiempo.

"estaban muertos" susurro.

"tu estabas muerta" le dije yo ella me miro.

"ella te dijo eso" me contesto, con dolor en sus ojos, y señalo a Elena.

"Elena no, Katherine ella me dijo" y ella negó con su cabeza.

"ella me apuñalo, me dijo que ibas a ser de ella, y si no fuese por anna no estaría aca" me dijo.

"alguien podría explicar que pasa" gruño el niño bonito.

"no, no ahora, primero tengo que hablar con Damon" le contesto isa

"con el no te vas" dijo

"no sos mi padre"

"no, lo conoces y te vas a si de simple" le pregunto pretty boy (niño bonito- me gusta como suena en ingles).

"lo conosco mejor que a vos" se notaba que estaba tensa.

"cálmense los dos" dijo carlisle.

Isa me tomo de la mano, me miro a los ojos y me dijo mentalmente "vamos", estaba junto a mi, necesitaba que me explique que paso, esto era muy confuso, demasiado, no entendía nada, lo único seguro era que la tenia es que estaba de mi mano, necesitaba saber todo pero lo mas importante, si ella sentia algo por mi, a pesar de que la amo mas que a mi propia vida.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA**

***Carlisle Y Stefan SE CONOCEN ...LUEGO DIRE COMO.**

***ISABELLA TIENE TRES ANILLOS : UNO CON UN LAPISLÁZULI (PARA PROTEGERLA DEL SOL), OTRO QUE ES CON EL QUE CAMBIA EL COLOR DE OJOS, Y EL ANILLO DE COMPROMISO DE DAMON**

**RECUERDEN QUE DEPENTE DE USTEDES CUANTO DURE LA HISTORIA, ASI QUE DEJEN REVIEWS, ASI SE SI LES GUSTA O NO.**

**LAS QUIERO GRACIAS POR LEER**


	3. Explicaciónes I

**BPOV**

Iba sumida en mis pensamientos, todo lo que tendría que hablar con damon, no podía creer que lo tenia al lado mio, se suponía que estaba muerto, tanto el como stefan, y esa chica, era Katherine pero el la había llamado Elena, no entendía nada, tampoco tenia fuerzas para pelear con ella, y cuando se enterara me iba a matar. corrimos por media hora hasta que nos alejamos lo suficiente, no quería que Edward leyera los pensamientos de damon ya que yo al ser original no lo necesitaba, pero no podía decirle nada.

Llegamos a un claro parecido al que había en fork pero, estábamos a cinco millas, algo lejos. son sentamos uno frente al otro, no podía dejar de mirarlo, parecía tan irreal, ilógico. el acerco su mano acariciando mi cara, cerré mis ojos queriendo congelar el tiempo.

-isa, no puedo creer que seas vos-

-estaban, muertos no entiendo nada,- le dije susurrando.

-la que se suponía que estaba muerta eras vos- contesto damon

-ella te dijo, eso, como le creíste, no lo entiendo- pregunte sintiendo mis lagrimas.

-no llores **il mio amore (*)** , quiero que me expliques desde el principio, para poder entender esta locura.- yo asentí

-"el día que nos íbamos a casar estaba mas que feliz, era un sueño, estaba eufórica, faltaban unas horas para que empiece la ceremonia, Katherine entro con la intención de ayudar a arreglarme, cuando menos me lo espere, me apuñalo con la daga, no se de donde la saco todabia, pero lo voy a averiguar, en 1864, derrepente empece a despertar, una chica llamada Anna me encontró, me trajo sangre y poco a poco me recupere, te busque por todos lados, no podía encontrarte, en el momento que ella me apuñalo antes de hundirla completamente me dijo que vos ibas a ser de ella, no podía ser cierto, en fin, si no me equivoco en mayo de 1864, Anna me contacto, ella estaba con su madre y me dijo que Katherine en Mistic Fall, no lo dude y la fui a buscar, tarde un día en llegar, estaba entrando en el pueblo y ella me dijo que se estaba armando una revuelta por la existencia de los vampiros, yo le había contado de nosotros, no le había dicho demaciado, pero sabía tu nombre, antes de irse a buscar a perla a la iglesia, me dijo que Giuseppe los había matado, sentí mi mundo dar vueltas, te habían matado, yo no quería seguir viviendo si no estabas a mi lado, pero antes de unirme a vos me iba a vengar de katherine, y de klaus, por que fue su culpa la muerte de Henrik. Habían pasado unos años hasta que me entere que klaus buscaba un doppelganger, quería romper la maldición y había empezado a matar a mis hermanos, para que ninguno se interponga en su meta, me jure a mi misma buscarla, pero nunca la encontré al principio había planeado matarla, pero esa persona no tendría la culpa, así que la voy a buscar para protegerla no puedo dejar que el llegue a ella, pero aun así tengo que seguir escondiéndome y en cuanto a katherine la voy a encontrar y va a desear no haber nacido"- cuando termine de contarle no había podido parar de llorar-

El me acerco a su pecho y me abraso, su calor era inigualable, me acaricio el rostro, mientras que con sus pulgares secaba mis lagrimas, levanto mi rostro mientras me miraba con esos ojos azules que siempre me habían quitado el aliento, y luego me beso suavemente como si quisiera grabar en su memoria el beso.

"hay tantas cosas que no entiendo isa, demaciadas"

"decirme, que te inquieta y si puedo responderte lo voy a hacer, y lo sabes que conoces mas que a nadie" le dije mirando sus preciosos ojos.

"¿que haces en forks?"

"me escondo de klaus, mientras encuentro la manera de destruirlo, bueno y a katherine también."

"¿por que estas con los Cullen?"

"cuando llegue, le hice creer a Charlie, quien es el jefe de policía que era su hija, así que me anote en la preparatoria, los vi y reconocí de inmediato, sabia lo que eran, y me pareció una buena idea de juntarme con ellos, klaus no pensaría que estaba con los de su clase."

"brillantitos" dijo y yo reí.

"si ellos"

"¿y ese tal Edward que pasa con el?" lo mire conteniendo mi risa, nunca lo había visto celoso y era sexi.

"el me ayuda a distraerme, me mantiene ocupada, me trata bien, es muy caballero, es amable con migo, toda su familia lo es, aunque me tratan como un débil y patética humana"

"que quisiste decir con que te mantiene ocupada, y te distrae"- pregunto levantando una ceja, lo mire y me eche a reír "que es gracioso" pregunto.

"si lo que estas insinuando es que vivimos, follando por ahí, estas equivocado" le dije pareció relajarse.

"nunca, nunca," pregunto indeciso.

"nunca me tomo un pelo, ni siquiera se anima a besarme demaciado" el se echo a reír.

"menos mal, no quería tener que matarlo" dijo y yo rodee los ojos. "mmm así que..." dijo haciendo ojitos.

"mmm, no tenemos que hablar primero" lo vi hacer un puchero tan tierno es.

"otra cosa que no entiendo, como te cambiaron los ojos"

"Anna me presento a una bruja que hizo un hechizo en una alianza la cual me permitía cambiar mi color de ojos"

"entiendo" yo reí

"si te preguntas por que uso toda esta ropa fea ¿no?" le pregunte y el asintió "bueno, parte de la fachada cariño" le di mi sonrisa encantadora . "ahh no saben de mi existencia, mi real y damon, me encanta divagar, pero realmente necesito que me digas que paso con vos, realmente" el tomo mi mano y sonrió se dio cuenta de mis anillos.

**DPOV**

Después de que me contara lo que había pasado con ella, no lo podía creer, estaba tan enojado, tendría que haber matado a katherine cuando tuve la oportunidad, ella la había alejado de mi por tanto tiempo, ella me uso, uso a stefan, todo para cumplir con sus propósitos fue bueno que isa planeaba acabar con klaus, iba a estar a nuestro lado.

"damon, me encanta divagar, pero realmente necesito que me digas que paso con vos, realmente"ella dijo, tome su mano y sonreí me di cuenta de los anillos.

"lo tienes"- le pregunte incrédulo, me refería al anillo con el que le había pedido que se case con migo.

"nunca, me lo saque, y la perra de katherine no me lo saco" dijo con una sonrisa. Me acerque a ella y la bese, fuimos profundizando el beso pero nos separamos jadeando.

"quiero que me cuentes todo" dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"esta bien, el día de nuestra boda, también estaba muy ansioso, no veía la hora de verte caminar por el pasillo" ella sonrió "estaba en el salón esperando para empezar la ceremonia, cuando katherine se acerco a mi lado llorando, me dijo que habías muerto que tu hermano te había matado, por que no quería que te casaras y compartieras la eternidad con migo, no quise creer, salí corriendo a tu cuarto, cuando llegue no te encontré lo único que había era tu dije en el suelo, lo tome, y lo conserve con migo, no quería creerlo, pasaba el tiempo y te seguí buscando, sin ningún resultado. poco a poco, me estaba hundiendo en una depresión, katherine se fue acercando a Stefan, luego se acerco a mi con el tiempo, uso la compulsión con nosotros, creímos estar enamorado de ella y nos vivíamos paliando, ella con frecuencia nos hacia beber su sangre, un día mi padre descubrió que ella era un vampiro, la encerró nosotros creyendo que íbamos a salvar a la damisela en peligro, fuimos, ahí fue cuando nos disparo, pero al tener sangre de ella en nosotros, volvimos siendo vampiros." ella me miraba triste.

"que pasa amor" le pregunte.

"la amas"dijo

"no, no la ame, creí hacerlo pero no, la única mujer a la que amo esta en frente mio" dije y ella sonrió.

"y es chica Elena" pregunto

"ella es el doppelganger, no te voy a mentir diciendo que no sentí como una atracción hacia ella debido a katherine pero eso ya paso, siempre te ame Isabella, y nunca lo deje de hacerlo, ellas quedaron en el pasado para mi, no quiero perderte, no después de haberte encontrado" la acerque a mio y la bese dándole a entender lo que decía.

"por mucho que quiera estar con vos así, de esta manera, hay que volver, tengo mucho que explicar" asentí pero cuando antes de empezar a volver, necesitaba preguntarle algo.

"izzy, quiero hacerte una pregunta, y necesito que me respondas con la verdad, antes de volver"

"sabes que a vos nunca te mentí ni lo voy a hacer" dijo y yo sonreí.

"me amas" tenia miedo que me dijese que se había enamorado de ese chico.

"te amo mas que a nada en el mundo, mas que a cualquier persona, te sigo amando como el primer día, o incluso mas" ella me dijo la traje hacia mi y la bese.

"te amo izzy, quiero que estemos juntos siempre, no quiero que nos separemos mas" ella me miraba con los ojos llorosos mordiéndose el labio, lo cual era jodida mente sexi.." mi amor" le pregunte.

"que pasa" pregunto con el seño funcido.

"no te muerdas así el labio, es jodida mente, sexi, y me dificultas las cosas" ella se rio tomo mi mano y nos pusimos a regresar a la casa de los cullen.

* * *

**(*) Il mio amore = AMOR MIO**

**RECUERDEN QUE DEPENDE DE USTEDES CUANTO DURE LA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE DEJEN REVIEWS, ASÍ SE SI LES GUSTA O NO. si quieren darme consejos, lo que le gustaria que pase o no en la historia diganme lo voy a tener en cuenta**

**LAS QUIERO GRACIAS POR LEER**


	4. Explicaciones II

**EPOV**

Decir que estaba enojado era una mentira, estaba realmete cabreado. Todo estaba bien, pero tenían que llegar ellos y arruinarlo, no me gustaban nada, llegaron todo estaba normal, pero en cuanto entraron Alice y Bella todo se fue al tacho (en resumidas cuentas a la mierda) a penas damon a bella sentí algo raro, después ella se desmaya, cuando se despierta se larga a llorar murmurando que estaban muertos, quien coño eran ellos, luego como por arte de magia ella se saca un anillo y le cambia el color de ojos, como faking le cambio el color, y no tiene problema en irse con el.

**BPOV**

Luego de hablar con damon, tenia un par de cosas claras, y con todas mis soluciones llegaban a katherine y klaus muertos. No tardamos mucho en volver a la casa de carlisle, todos tenían cara de velorio y no era para menos. Y la frutilla del postre entre de la mano de Damon, menos mal que Edward no quiso jugar al hombrecillo, por que no estaba con paciencia para peliarme con nadie.

"supongo, que necesitan respuestas" dije a nadie en particular.

"sentemonos todos, así nos puedes decir" dijo carlisle yo asentí y me senté junto a Damon.

"primero que nada, me gustaría pedirle que hagan de a uno sus preguntas, y eso los incluye a ustedes" dije mirando a Stefan, Elena, Bonnie y Jeremy.

"no estas en condiciones de exigir mucho" dijo rosalie arrogante como siempre.

"no sabes, ni quien soy, no lo que soy capaz, así que si fuera vos cuidaría mi boca"

"esa es la isa que conozco" dijo Damon sonriendo.

"que tal si empezamos por que sos" pregunto carlisle.

"un vampiro" todos excepto mis chicos (Stefan y Damon) me miraban como si estuviese loca.

"eso es imposible" dijo rosalie

"cual es tu nombre verdadero" pregunto jasper.

"isabella, no mentí referente a eso"

"en que mentiste enconces" dijo rosalie. me había cansado, sentí mis colmillos salir, y mis venas en mis ojos y en un parpadeo la tenia agarrada de la garganta contra la pared. Nadie se atrevió a acercarse a mi. Escuche el jadeo de Esme, solo por eso saque mi vampi-face.

"me crees, ahora" ella me miro pude ver el terror de sus ojos y la solté y volví a sentarme al lado de Damon, quien automáticamente empezó a frotar círculos en mi espalda tratando de bajar la tensión.

"perdón, Esme y Carlisle, estoy bastante tensa en este momento, pero voy a contestar sus preguntas, pero en paz" ellos asintieron.

"nos podridas decir tu nombre completo" pidió Carlisle.

"si, me llamo Isabella Ainara Mikaelson"

"y tu fama te precede" dijo jasper con una sonrisa triunfante

"no se a que te refieres" le conteste con una carita inocente.

"ohh, por el amor de dios, ya dile la verdad," exclamo Damon. "diles que están frente a una perra con todas las letras".

" bien, que nunca te quejaste de la perra" lo mire y automáticamente se callo.

"ohh, el poderoso Damon, silenciado" rió Elena.

"basta de idioteces, vamos a lo importante, que quieren saber puntualmente" pregunte

"por que no nos cuentas quien sos, desde el principio, y por que te cambiaron los ojos" dijo Edward, note que estaba molesto, no se lo notaba dolido ni nada.

"primero, me cambia el color gracias a mi anillo, esta diseñado para eso" le dije mostrándoselos

"y los otros" pregunto Alice, bien, habían notado mis otros anillos.

"mas tarde les cuento, para empezar tengo mas de mil años, si soy un vampiro original, waaoo no" reí sarcásticamente." tengo seis hermanos, Elijah, Fin, Niklaus, Kol mi hermano gemelo, Rebecca, y Henrik. Mi adorada madre, fue la que nos creó, hizo un rito, luego nos hizo beber sangre, y por ultimo mi padre nos mato. y puff así aparecimos los originales." en resumidas cuentas.

"perdón, que me entrometa, pero que hay de cierto, con la leyenda del híbrido" pregunto jasper, mi caballero de guerra withlock.

"mi querido jasper, mal que me pese, pronto no existirá mas la leyenda" le dije con una sonrisita.

"que, quieres decir" pregunto Carlisle.

"bueno, mi querido hermano klaus -notese el sarcasmo- nació producto de una relación de mi madre con un hombre lobo, así que cuando mi madre nos cambió, así creo a un híbrido, pero ella puso una maldición en el el mato a Tatia, el primer doppelganger y sello con su sangre a maldición, el necesita, uno para romperla, en resumidas cuentas a mi amiga aquí presente - dije señalando a Elena-"

"es increíble, no puedo creer que sea verdad" dijo Carlisle.

"pero como sabes de mi" dijo Elena.

"por que mal que me caiga, sos igual a la perra de katherine, por eso te confundí"

"suele ocurrir" dijo ella, y yo sonreí amargamente.

"bueno sigamos, preguntas" dije tratando de pasar el tema de alto.

"quien katherine" pregunto Rosalie.

"no se te escapa nada blondy, ella es una perra despiadada, que no tiene corazón manipuladora, que le encanta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, utiliza a las personas para su propio propósito. eso es ella" escupí con tanto odio.

"hija que te hizo ella" pregunto con una angustia reflejada en la cara.

"me separo de la persona que amo, mas que a mi propia vida, el día de nuestra boda" note que Damon tenia una sonrisa en la cara.

"como lo hizo" pregunto Alice

"me estaba preparando para la ceremonia, cuando ella entro con el pretexto de ayudarme, y me apuñalo. y estuve hacia por casi cuatro años, hasta que Anna, me encontró, en el zotano de la casa Petroba, y me saco la daga, volví a la vida y lo busque por todos lados, pero cuando estaba cerca que me entere que su padre lo había matado a el y su hermano"

"Isabella, perdón, no sabia nada de todo esto" dijo Stefan.

"no fue su culpa y lo entiendo" le sonreí.

"pero si hubiésemos sabido como era ella, nada hubiese pasado lo sabes" dijo Stefan.

"lo, se, como también se que cuando me encuentre con ella, va a desear no haber nacido nunca, va a pedir piedad, y eso es algo con lo que ni Kol ni yo contamos" dije, Elena me miraba aterrorizada.

"Elena quiero que sepas que te voy a proteger cueste lo que cueste, klaus no se acercara a vos, tengo que confesar que siempre busque un doppelganger para matarlo, pero no le puedo ni pienso hacer eso a Stefan, el es mi hermano nunca lo dañaría" ella sonrió y me abrazo.

"como tu hermano" pregunto emmett.

"bueno, no de sangre emmett, pero es como si lo fuese" le sonreí a Steff.

"y que hay con el" pregunto Alice señalando a Damon.

"bueno, a damon nunca lo consideraría mi hermano, seria relativamente asqueroso" me reí por que pensaba crear un poquito mas de suspenso, por que ellos no podían leer nuestras mentes, me refiero a Edward.

"me vas a contar que son esos anillos" dijo alice haciéndome un puchero.

"esta bien, pero deja de hacer esa carita de perrito mojado" le dije y todos se rieron. "ya que estas insistente"

"Este es mi lapislázuli, que es el que me protege del sol" le dije extendiendo mi mano. "y este otro, es el anillo con el que esa persona me pidió que me case con el"

"creía, que eran herencia familiar" dijo Edward.

"lo son, para mi son mi familia, y no va haber nadie que los reemplace" dije con mucho orgullo, sentí a Damon apretar mi mano, y le di una sonrisa.

"Bella, no tenes que vivir en el dolor, de amar a alguien a quien no podrás tener jamas" dijo Alice, mire a Edward que me miraba con los ojos tristes.

"algo me dice, que no lo hace" dijo jasper y todos los miraron a el.

"estas sordo jasper, no escuchaste todo lo que dijo" alice parecía querer pegarle. el me miro y se dio cuenta yo solo asentí y le sonreí.

"bueno, terminemos con esto, el resulta que no esta muerto, pero mejor lo explica el" automáticamente mire a Damon y el asintió.

"en 1860 la conocí, ella se había mudado al pueblo, poco a poco la empece a cortejar, al principio se negaba pero la convencí, me enamore de ella automáticamente. poco tiempo después nos íbamos a casar, el día de nuestra boda, estaba muy ansioso, no veía la hora de verla caminar por el pasillo, estaba en el salón esperando para empezar la ceremonia, cuando katherine se acerco a mi lado llorando, me dijo que habías muerto que su hermano la había matado, por que no quería que se casaras y compartiera la eternidad con migo, no quise creer, salí corriendo a su cuarto, cuando llegue no la encontré lo único que había era su dije en el suelo, lo tome, y lo conserve con migo, no quería creerlo, pasaba el tiempo y la seguí buscando, sin ningún resultado. poco a poco, me estaba hundiendo en una depresión, nos años mas tarde katherine se fue acercando a Stefan, luego se acerco a mi con el tiempo, uso la compulsión con nosotros, creímos estar enamorado de ella y nos vivíamos paliando, ella con frecuencia nos hacia beber su sangre, un día mi padre descubrió que ella era un vampiro, la encerró nosotros creyendo que íbamos a salvar a la damisela en peligro, ahí fue cuando nos disparo, pero al tener sangre de ella en nosotros, volvimos siendo vampiros" dijo damon y a estas alturas yo tenia lagrimas en mis ojos.

"el" pregunto Edward.

"si, el es el amor de mi vida edward" el asintió lo que a mi me sorprendió

"que es la compulsión" pregunto alice.

"quiere decir que te podemos obligar a hacer cualquier cosa, -vamos a corregir-, yo te puedo obligar, ellos están limitados"

"limitados" dijeron todos,

"si hay cosas a las que son inmunes como la verbena"

"creí que era un mito" dijo emmett.

"se supone que yo también soy un mito y eme aquí" le dije y el estallo en una carcajada.

"que vas a hacer ahora" pregunto Carlisle.

"no te vas a ir no" pregunto alice sollozando.

"no alice, primero, voy a hacerle olvidar a Charlie y a todos los que me conocen, lo que les hice creer, menos a ustedes," dije sonriendo" luego voy a instalarme en la casa que compre hace mucho, era demasiado grande para mi sola, me quiero poner al día con ellos, tengo que hablar con bonnie, y Damon de nuevo, también, desempolvar mis coches, y mi ducati, al cual necesito si rose le echas una ojeada por favor" ella asintió " y luego relajarme un poco antes de empezar el trabajo duro, así que si nos disculpan nos vamos," les dije mirando a mis chicos, y nos fuimos a mi nuevo hogar.

* * *

**RECUERDEN QUE DEPENDE DE USTEDES CUANTO DURE LA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE DEJEN REVIEWS, ASÍ SE SI LES GUSTA O NO. si quieren darme consejos, lo que le gustaria que pase o no en la historia diganme lo voy a tener en cuenta**

**LAS QUIERO GRACIAS POR LEER**


	5. En la nueva casa

**(...)**

"no Alice primero, voy a hacerle olvidar a Charlie y a todos los que me conocen, lo que les hice creer, menos a ustedes," dije sonriendo" luego voy a instalarme en la casa que compre hace mucho, era demasiado grande para mi sola, me quiero poner al día con ellos, tengo que hablar con bonnie, y Damon de nuevo, también, desempolvar mis coches, y mi ducati, al cual necesito si rose le echas una ojeada por favor" ella asintió " y luego relajarme un poco antes de empezar el trabajo duro, así que si nos disculpan nos vamos," les dije mirando a mis chicos, y nos fuimos a mi nuevo hogar.

* * *

Despues de borrarle los recuerdos a las personas que sabían de mi, lleve a Damon, Stefan, Elena, bonnie y Jeremy, a la casa que había comprado, era con un diseño moderno, con detalles en madera, tenia tres pisos, en el primero, había un living, un gran comedor, una gran cocina, y dos habitaciones para invitados, y también una biblioteca, en el segundo había una sala de juegos, un cine para 15 personas, y un gimnasio, y por ultimo en el tercero, había 3 habitaciones, con baño incluido.

"los invito a pasar" dije riendo,

"Wow, es hermosa tu casa" dijo elena.

"gracias, si van a vivir acá, siéntanse libres de usar lo que quieran" elena vino y me abraso.

"de nuevo gracias Isabella, por ayudarnos" dijo bonnie.

"para mi no es una molestia, y no me digas Isabella" dije mirándola seriamente.

"cierto, bella ¿no?" pregunto Jeremy.

"nop, pase esa época, ahora me puedes decir, Isa, Izzy o Izz"

"ok, isa" digo Jeremy.

"bueno, les voy a comentar, acá en el primer piso hay dos habitaciones, y en el tercero hay tres mas, elijan, pero la ultima a la izquierda del tercer piso es mía"

Todos se fueron a elegir las habitaciones, y yo me quede con damon hablando.

"que pasa amor" me pregunto.

"aunque no lo creas tengo miedo" era verdad despues de todo.

"miedo de que"

"de muchas cosas, de que mañana me levante y sea todo un sueño, de que klaus me encuentre antes de encontrar una manera de matarlo, de que katherine venga y nos separe de nuevo, de lo que va a pasar entre nosotros"

"primero no es un sueño, aunque lo parece" yo me reí. "segundo ahora cuando vuelvan los chicos vamos a encontrar una manera de matarlo","por katherine no te preocupes, no nos va a separar, nadie lo va a hacer" queria creerlo "y por ultimo, quiero que estemos juntos, quiero que vuelvas a ser mi novia, mi prometida, seas mi esposa, no quiero dejarte, no pienso perderte de nuevo" a estas alturas yo ya estaba llorando.

"te amo" le dije me acerque y lo bese, suave lento.

"te amo mucho Isa" y el me volvió a besar. nos acurrucamos en el salón, enfrente a la chimenea, esperando que vuelvan.

(...) un rato mas tarde. todos sentados en el comedor juntos.

"que va a pasar ahora" pregunto elena.

"con que" pregunte.

"con todo, empezando por klaus"dijo elena

"easy, matarlo que mas"

"como" pregunto Stefan.

"no tengo estacas del roble blanco, asi que tengo que encontrar a mis hermanos"

"mmm sobre eso..." dijo Stefan, me parecía raro.

"sobre eso ¡Que! " exclame.

"viste que klaus los tenia en ataúdes"

"si lo se no soy idiota" me estaba empezando a enojar.

"bueno puede que hallamos echo algo" dijo bonnie.

"algo como que, díganme lo ahora, me estoy empezando a molestar"

"calma amor" dijo Damon.

"calma no me digas que paso"

"le robamos los ataúdes a klaus y los escondimos" que , no podia creerlo.

"que hicieron que"

"si, pero están seguros" dijo Stefan.

"yo les voy a decir algo" los mire."primero, gracias por sacarcelo de las manos" todos me sonrieron.

"pero eso no es todo no" pregunto Jeremy.

"no, quiero que me escuchen, si algo le paso a mis hermanos, klaus va a ser el menor de sus problemas, espero que lo entiendan" todos asintieron.

"que vamos a hacer" dijo bonnie.

"vamos a volver" dije

"QUE" gritaron todos.

"si, mis hermanos me van a ayudar, y no los pienso dejar en esos ataúdes, asi que mañana volvemos y punto" nadie iba a discutir con migo.

"estas segura amor" pregunto damon.

"si lo estoy, puedo contar con ellos, y Elijah es en el que mas confió, no me van a dar la espalda" dije mientras me subía a ahorcadas.

Fuimos a mi o nuestra habitación, el se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo, presionando sus labios con los míos. Su olor era embriagador como llegué a un golpe doble a partir de él y la camisa, y dentro de un soplo yo estaba muy feliz de perderse en él. Me separé mis labios dándole rienda suelta mientras mis dedos presionados contra el frío, pero muy bien formado pecho. Se dio la vuelta hacia mí, que cubre la mitad de mi cuerpo con el suyo mientras él profundizó el mordió el labio inferior mientras se alejaba y mostró su excitación en forma de colmillos. Hacía tanto calor verlos pulsando en su labio inferior. sus manos agarraron mis caderas y me atrajo hacia él. Nos unimos con otros en una serie de respiraciones y gemidos y me perdí a la sensación de él a medida que avanzábamos juntos. Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello oscuro a medida que avanzábamos, mis sentidos parecían sentir por todas partes, ya que ambos llegaron al borde y cayeron juntos. fue la mejor experiencia luego de mas de un siglo sin estar juntos.

* * *

**Se que solo es un capitulo relleno, pero al menos es algo espero no haberlas defraudado,**

**REVIEWS POR FAVOOOORRR **


End file.
